New Possiblities
by lovingtoomanythings
Summary: Brooke Davis is a successful 34 year old fashion designer and an independent strong woman about to make the best deal of her life. But within a phone call everything changes for her and she realizes she hast to put family before business. This is an AU story where Brooke traveled back to New York after she had to give Angie back and never had Sam.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

_Brookes POV:_

„Yes Victoria, I know how important this is. I know this is our last chance in expanding to Europe and that´s why I have taken charge of it", I sighed annoyed because my dear mother didn´t get that Ihad everything planned out already and nothing was going to stand in the way of the store opening in London, Paris and Berlin next summer. Everything was settled already I had the perfect places and everything what was left to do was to send the workers in. Actually that was pretty good, knowing that the store opening weren´t before next May.  
But my dear mother kept going on about what still had to be done before November in two weeks.  
„Alright Victoria, I hear your concerns, but despite your beliefs I have everything under control and I will call you when there is unexpectedly a problem. Now I´m going to hang up, it has been a long day and I just want to take a bath and go to bed, OK?"  
Reluctantly she let me go and wished me a goodnight. And indeed it was already half past one. All I wanted was to sleep.  
After I had washed myself and brushed my teeth I just fell in bed. In my head everything kept rumoring and as always after a look at the watch I counted the hours until I had to stand up. Only 4 and a half ours!  
I almost slept when my telephone woke me up.  
Extremely annoyed and a little worried I stood up. One glance at the number showed me it was a German number which only could mean my cousin Luis and his daughter Alice called. Suddenly all my alarms where up. Llike always when they called since I knew Luis had stomach cancer. Energized with tension did I answer.  
Before I could even say a word I heard crying which made me even more worried.  
„Brooke? It´s me Alice. It´s Dad, he is getting worse. The doctors only give him a week", heard I say while sobbing uncontrolled.  
„Honey, honey" was all I could say. What do you say to a sixteen year old girl who is about to lose her Father, which she loved?  
„Brooke I know it´s a lot to ask, but can you come? I know you´re busy but Grandma is not a big help, she is totally out of her mind. Yesterday she was pouring tea and lost in her mind. She burnt her hand. I had to call an ambulance. Please Brooke, I need you, we need you. "  
„Honey, I will book a flight right away. I´m going to be there for you as soon as possible, okay?"  
„Thank you, Brooke" heard I say her, while her sobbing seemed to be under her control now.  
While I tried to call her I was booking my flight to Cologne and renting a car for a week. Not sure how it all was going to turn out.  
After I finished my call I sighed because I had to call Millicent, Alexander and Victoria to take over the company for an uncertain time.

My sight was wandering through the room. The small room was painted in a light warm yellow and its furniture was kept simple. Just a cupboard a bed and table with chair. In the room was a lot of medical stuff lying around. I couldn´t even name half of it. And in the bed Luis lay. He was shockingly thin and tired.  
Next to his side sat Alice holding his hand. She looked tired and exhausted. She had lost a few pounds since her birthday a month and a half ago.  
By far she did not look like a sixteen year old should look like; happy and concern free.  
„Alice can you leave me and aunt Brooke alone for a few minutes? ", Luis asked taking all of his breath to asks just this little question.  
„Sure Dad, just stay alive ´till I come back"she tried to joke, but having tears in her eyes.  
„Brooke "Luis said as soon as Alice left the room.  
„I know this is my end. Just promise me you´ll take her. "He said before he had a coughing attack. I sat there in shock. Yes I wanted to have kids, but not like this! Definitely not like this. Besides I had my company…  
„I know you have your company Brooke "Luis interrupted my thoughts.  
„Her Grandma won´t be able to take care of her they diagnosed Alzheimer yesterday. Alice doesn´t know yet. "  
„Luis, I have my company, I´m busy, I have 80 hour weeks, I live in New York!"  
„I know, I know, but Brooke. Take Alice to America, she needs a fresh start, where she won´t be known as the girl whose father is dying or dead. Where she won´t be haunted at every corner because of memories. I know she will be safe with you. You wanted a kid for so long, Brooke. You´re the only one I would give her to. I know you´ll take care of her. Let her see Tree Hill, where we grew up. She´s never has been there. Please, promise me. "  
All of the reasons not to say yes flew through my head, I was expanding, I lived in New York, I don´t have experience with being the one person for a child. I´m not ready, I don´t have a husband.  
„Yes, I promise you Luis, I´ll take care of her. "  
All those reasons and I said yes.

**AN:**

I hope you liked the prologue, I´d love to know what you all think and I am open to your critsim. And I hope you all understood everything, if not pm or ask in a review.  
Until next time beloved readers,  
J.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Alice POV:_

I was taking a deep breath as I took a step out of the plane. Here I was in the country where every dream came true. But to me it just felt a lot like a nightmare.  
I was heading right to the back where a few workers opened the damper. My sight was searching for Daphne, my horse. She was all I took with me, despite some books and pictures of Dad and me and Grandma and happy times.  
I swallowed putting these thoughts in the back of my mind, now concentrating only on my horse.  
"You can take her out", one of the workers said to me.  
"Tanks", I said while almost running at her. She was standing alone between some boxes full with chicken.  
"Hey Süße", did I say as I welcomed her. I always talked German with her. Sometimes I talked , no Alice, I reminded myself. I had talked German with Dad sometimes, but mostly English, just not with Daphne.  
I continued talking in a calm voice when one of the workers told me to get her out to a transporter.  
At the transporter I gave her to a woman, a vet.  
Don´t start crying, I reminded myself. You will get her back; she is just going to be in quarantine for a few days. But still I felt my eyes tear up.  
"Don´t worry", the women said with a friendly smile charming her face.  
"You´ll get her back in no time."  
"Thank you", I replied and forced myself to smile.  
I watched her take Daphne after I kissed and hugged her goodbye and leading her in the transporter.  
"Here", she said handing me a small piece of paper, "Call me tonight then I´ll tell you how she is."  
"Thank You", I replied again.  
I watched her go get in the car and driving away with my biggest treasure.  
"Hey Girl", one of the workers shouted at me.  
"Hop on, I´ll take you to the check out. I got your luggage on the back", he said while sitting on one of those typical airport vehicles.  
I did like I was told and hopped on. He started questioning me to, from where I came, what I was doing in Tree Hill. But as soon as he realized that I wasn´t interested in Smalltalk he let me be.

In my mind I got carried away. Trying to put the puzzle together which was my life, but it just didn´t fit. Brookes arrival, me coming to America, Dads death, Grandmas Alzheimer, flying with a horse, saying goodbye, Brookes leaving, not being in school. It all was a blur to me and I couldn´t put it all together. It was like in my biology class, I understood every puzzle piece, just not as a fixed puzzle.  
"Here we are", the worker said and stopped.  
"Have a nice stay", he said and gave me my two bags.  
"Just go through the door, to the custom and then you can go to the arrival side.  
And again I did like I was told. But when I passed the custom it hit me.  
My Dad was dead because of cancer. My Grandma had Alzheimer and that was why I was going to live in Tree Hill now with my great aunt Brooke.  
And that was when the tears started falling, without me being able to stop them.  
Instead of walking I stumbled and made my way through the airport, until I was at the arrival term.  
Tears were still streaming down my face when I finally saw Brooke and ran in her arms, leaving my luggage behind.  
"Honey, Honey" she whispered with her typical Brooke voice and it made me even more cry. My whole body was shaking.  
"Shhh, shh" she calmed me, while my head was pressed at her shoulder making her shirt drown in tears. She held my head tight to her body and it felt like ages the way we stood there.

When I finally calmed down enough to stop being hysterical I thought about my luggage and how dangerous it was to just leave it at an airport without someone standing beside it. Hopefully nobody did notice. I did not want to get arrested because of terrorism.  
But next to my luggage was a man standing of the same age as Brooke. He was giving me a shy smile, which pointed out is big mouth.  
"Honey, this is Mouth", Brooke said as she realized at whom I was looking.  
"Hi", I said.  
"Hi Alice, Brooke asked me to come with her to be your driver, I hope that´s Ok", he said. I just nodded because I was so embarrassed because of my outburst just a few seconds earlier.  
"What about we go? It´s already 5 pm. I thought Mouth would bring us home, I show you the house, we unpack a few of your stuff and afterwards we just relax" Brooke suggested and I just nodded in agreement.  
Mouth started moving and we followed him.

It was now 9 pm and we had already unpacked one of my bags, Brooke had ordered pizza for us and I had called the vet from earlier to see if Daphne was alright.  
Now we just finished our dishes and went in my room.  
Brooke had decorated it different from my old one, but it still had this touch which screamed me. It was a big room, with a big bed and a closet on one side and a desk in the opposite. On the wall in between was a sofa and a huge book shelf.  
"Look Alice", Brooke started and I knew this would be the unavoidable conversation.  
"I know you just arrived and you still have to get used to a lot of things, like seeing me every day. I just want you to know, you can talk to me whenever and about whatever you want."  
I just nodded, so she continued.  
"I don´t know a lot about living with a child and being a role model every day and it definitely will be a challenge for us. But I know that the two of us can make it work, no matter how scared we are, and how much we miss your Dad. And I want you to know that I want you here. Otherwise I wouldn´t have said yes when your Dad asked me. Get that?"  
"Yes", I whispered feeling my eyes tear up again.  
"Come here", Brooke said, seeing my tears and welcoming me in a hug.  
"I hope it was okay Mouth came with me to pick you up", she asked me now facing me again. I just nodded.  
"Brooke? Can we sleep together tonight? I don't want to be alone?" I asked her, being angry at myself for being such a baby. But I couldn´t bear the thought of being alone tonight because I felt so lost like never before.  
"Sure honey", she answered smiling at me.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Alice POV:**_

I was taking a deep breath as I took a step out of the plane. Here I was in the country where every dream came true. But to me it just felt a lot like a nightmare.  
I was heading right to the back where a few workers opened the damper. My sight was searching for Daphne, my horse. She was all I took with me, despite some books and pictures of Dad and me and Grandma and happy times.  
I swallowed putting these thoughts in the back of my mind, now concentrating only on my horse.  
"You can take her out", one of the workers said to me.  
"Tanks", I said while almost running at her. She was standing alone between some boxes full with chicken.  
"Hey Süße", did I say as I welcomed her. I always talked German with her. Sometimes I talked , no Alice, I reminded myself. I had talked German with Dad sometimes, but mostly English, just not with Daphne.  
I continued talking in a calm voice when one of the workers told me to get her out to a transporter.  
At the transporter I gave her to a woman, a vet.  
Don´t start crying, I reminded myself. You will get her back; she is just going to be in quarantine for a few days. But still I felt my eyes tear up.  
"Don´t worry", the women said with a friendly smile charming her face.  
"You´ll get her back in no time."  
"Thank you", I replied and forced myself to smile.  
I watched her take Daphne after I kissed and hugged her goodbye and leading her in the transporter.  
"Here", she said handing me a small piece of paper, "Call me tonight then I´ll tell you how she is."  
"Thank You", I replied again.  
I watched her go get in the car and driving away with my biggest treasure.  
"Hey Girl", one of the workers shouted at me.  
"Hop on, I´ll take you to the check out. I got your luggage on the back", he said while sitting on one of those typical airport vehicles.  
I did like I was told and hopped on. He started questioning me to, from where I came, what I was doing in Tree Hill. But as soon as he realized that I wasn´t interested in Smalltalk he let me be.

In my mind I got carried away. Trying to put the puzzle together which was my life, but it just didn´t fit. Brookes arrival, me coming to America, Dads death, Grandmas Alzheimer, flying with a horse, saying goodbye, Brookes leaving, not being in school. It all was a blur to me and I couldn´t put it all together. It was like in my biology class, I understood every puzzle piece, just not as a fixed puzzle.  
"Here we are", the worker said and stopped.  
"Have a nice stay", he said and gave me my two bags.  
"Just go through the door, to the custom and then you can go to the arrival side.  
And again I did like I was told. But when I passed the custom it hit me.  
My Dad was dead because of cancer. My Grandma had Alzheimer and that was why I was going to live in Tree Hill now with my great aunt Brooke.  
And that was when the tears started falling, without me being able to stop them.  
Instead of walking I stumbled and made my way through the airport, until I was at the arrival term.  
Tears were still streaming down my face when I finally saw Brooke and ran in her arms, leaving my luggage behind.  
"Honey, Honey" she whispered with her typical Brooke voice and it made me even more cry. My whole body was shaking.  
"Shhh, shh" she calmed me, while my head was pressed at her shoulder making her shirt drown in tears. She held my head tight to her body and it felt like ages the way we stood there.

When I finally calmed down enough to stop being hysterical I thought about my luggage and how dangerous it was to just leave it at an airport without someone standing beside it. Hopefully nobody did notice. I did not want to get arrested because of terrorism.  
But next to my luggage was a man standing of the same age as Brooke. He was giving me a shy smile, which pointed out is big mouth.  
"Honey, this is Mouth", Brooke said as she realized at whom I was looking.  
"Hi", I said.  
"Hi Alice, Brooke asked me to come with her to be your driver, I hope that´s Ok", he said. I just nodded because I was so embarrassed because of my outburst just a few seconds earlier.  
"What about we go? It´s already 5 pm. I thought Mouth would bring us home, I show you the house, we unpack a few of your stuff and afterwards we just relax" Brooke suggested and I just nodded in agreement.  
Mouth started moving and we followed him.

It was now 9 pm and we had already unpacked one of my bags, Brooke had ordered pizza for us and I had called the vet from earlier to see if Daphne was alright.  
Now we just finished our dishes and went in my room.  
Brooke had decorated it different from my old one, but it still had this touch which screamed me. It was a big room, with a big bed and a closet on one side and a desk in the opposite. On the wall in between was a sofa and a huge book shelf.  
"Look Alice", Brooke started and I knew this would be the unavoidable conversation.  
"I know you just arrived and you still have to get used to a lot of things, like seeing me every day. I just want you to know, you can talk to me whenever and about whatever you want."  
I just nodded, so she continued.  
"I don´t know a lot about living with a child and being a role model every day and it definitely will be a challenge for us. But I know that the two of us can make it work, no matter how scared we are, and how much we miss your Dad. And I want you to know that I want you here. Otherwise I wouldn´t have said yes when your Dad asked me. Get that?"  
"Yes", I whispered feeling my eyes tear up again.  
"Come here", Brooke said, seeing my tears and welcoming me in a hug.  
"I hope it was okay Mouth came with me to pick you up", she asked me now facing me again. I just nodded.  
"Brooke? Can we sleep together tonight? I don't want to be alone?" I asked her, being angry at myself for being such a baby. But I couldn´t bear the thought of being alone tonight because I felt so lost like never before.  
"Sure honey", she answered smiling at me.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to hear what you think about it.

Hugs J


End file.
